Stuck With You
by LoserKid05
Summary: Set when the boys are about 14 to 15ish. Things in school are going pretty slow, but then Chloe comes along. Her random, yet lovable persona grabs Kyle into a new friendship. But Chloe and Kyle's family just can't get on... KyleXOC
1. New Girl

**Stuck With You (Ain't That Bad)

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Wow, i'm doing a South Park FF? Awesome! I know my other fics are kinda...dea, but I promise to update asap. Anywho, enjoy and R+R is much liked!**

**Summary**

**Set when the boys are about 14-15-ish. Things in school are going pretty slow, but then Chloe comes along; her random, yet lovable persona grabs Kyle into a new friendship with the possible the girl of his dreams. But Chloe and Kyle's family just can't get on; with Chloe's parent's being extreme Catholics, they disagree with Chloe choice of Friendship with Kyle. As they argue, Kyle and Chloe just can't help but feel helpless about everything, drawing them just that little bit closer together.**

**Romeo and Juliet-ish fic...– South Park Style!

* * *

**

**Parings: KyleXOC, StanXWendy...an meh, maybe an odd one thrown in the mix.**

**Warnings: Lanuguage, Drugs References, ect.

* * *

**

Chapter One - New Girl

"What the heck is that smell dude?"

Kyle turned his head round his eyebrows raised high. The red head grinned and looked between his two friends Stan and Kenny. It was Stan who had just shouted out, pointing at Kenny's hand.

"Stan, dude, it's _weed_" Kyle told his best friend with a laugh.

"The fuck…?" Stan grabbed the cigarette from Kenny's hand. "Kenny, where the _fuck_ did you get _weed_ from; you're too poor to afford it…"

Kenny hissed and grabbed the cigarette back from Stan. Taking a quick draw, he waved his hand like he didn't have a care in the world.

"M'bro gots it.." he yawned, exhaling smoke into Kyle's face.

Kyle turned his head away in disgust, coughing and waving a hand hastily about his head.

"Hey, stop that!" he exclaimed as Kenny threw his head back and laughed.

"Aw, the poor J-o-o afraid of smoke? Gay!" called an unfortunately familiar voice.

Eric Cartman laughed and vaulted his bulk of a body over the picnic bench they were currently laughing about on. He sat beside Kenny and stole his cigarette, taking a quick draw before Kenny snatched it back once more.

"Screw you Fat Ass," the redheaded teen said in a bored yet clearly pissed off tone.

Stan looked up from his iPod and grinned, Kyle caught him grinning and gave him the finger. Stan rolled his eyes, giving the group a small shrug.

"So…" Kenny asked, "Heard you got into Wendy at the weekend.

Kyle gasped and stared at his best-friend in complete shock, his mouth slightly open in awe.

"And you didn't puke?" Kyle asked, abso-fucking-lutely gob smacked.

Stan nodded shyly, his cheeks tinted with a light shade of red.

"Jesus-tap-dancing-Christ!"

"Hallelujah, paraaise thaa lord!" Cartman screamed out into the sky, his arms outstretched, one of his hands doing a peace sign.

Kenny laughed.

"Hey, fat-ass I thought we got over that Christian Rock thing?" he asked with his sleepy/stoned voice.

Cartman didn't bother to answer Kenny; he merely shrugged it off and rummaged round in his bag for a bag of Cheesy Poofs.

"Catman...it's like... 8:30am! Urgh!" Stan shook his head. "Hey, speaking of Christian…shit. Ya hear about the new girl?" Stan asked the group, ignoring Cartman as he made his hand gesture.

"Nope. Who is she?" Kyle asked Stan, a tad too interested in the topic.

Stan shrugged "Dunno, just some British chick moved here. Tweek said she was hot!"

"Alright!" Kenny punched the air, smiling slyly and immeadiately began to daydream (And Kyle, Stan and Cartman all knew about what), taking another quick puff as he did.

"Wait a second...Tweek?" Kyle frowned, reaching up and scratching his forhead and adjusting his hat.

"Don' ask.." Stan said boredly.

Kyle shrugged and jumped slightly as Cartman suddenly piped up.

"Wait, she's 'British' like..whatshisname...Pip?...weak."

Kyle prodded Cartman in the arm.

"Aw shut up, Fat Ass. British chicks are supposed to be hot. It won't matter if she's British or not!"

Cartman huffed and shoved a fistful of Cheesy Poofs in his mouth.

* * *

The bell rang, followed by a series of groans. The groups trudged into their Home Room and sat in their seats. Their teacher, Mr. Fritzgerald called for silence. A girl walked in the classroom, holding a note in a gloved, outstreched hand.

The girl looked rather nervously at the floor. She wore a black hooded jacket and a pair of light blue jeans with rather turn-ups that covered the majority her shoes. She had medium length brown hair with a messy fringe that just kinda went...everywhere and wore a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Stan leaned in and whispered to Kyle.

"Dude, I think that's her. She's pretty hot, no?"

Kyle smiled and whispered back.

"Yeah, suppose she is kinda hot." he actually pondered about if she was Jewish or not. There was like...barely any Jewish kids in school and Kyle found it difficult sometimes to relate to people about his religion.

"Okay kids" Mr. Fritzgerald spoke up after reading the girl's note. "We have a new student starting here today. This is Chloe McCourt." Chloe waved shyly, grinning. "Chloe why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

Chloe chewed on the inside of her cheek thoughfully and rocked on the backs of her heels.

"Um..." she said aloud and siad the first thing that came to her head; speaking in a slight British, slight American accent.

"Hey...m'names Chloe...um, ah. I used to live in Britian, but I just moved back here to the States 'cos m'dad used to live here. I like cartoons, burning..." she stopped dead as she caught the glare from her new teacher and quickly recovered. "...inscence..."

There was a loud explosion of laughter from Cartman.

"Hippie!" he yelled out.

"Retard.." Chloe said cooly and cast a nastly look at him.

She shook her head and continued.

"Anywho, I hate fascists, retards and kids like you suck ass!" she pointed over at Cartman, yelling the last bit.

There was a ew cheers here and there, Stan, Kyle and Kenny sniggered.

"Dude, this girl kicks ass!" Kenny chimed in "I defo want her to su-" Cartman elbowed him hard in the side, cutting him off.

"Quiet down!" called Mr. Fritzgerald, he looked over to Chloe and pointed over to an empty seat besides Kyle. "Sit there.." he said simply.

"Aw, near to the Fat Ass?" she said quietly, but loud enought for her fellow classmates to hear as she made her way up to her new seat.

Cartman glared at Chloe, but the female merely grinned and waved in a 'wittle sweety-pie' way. Then, she stuck her tounge out at him, giving him the finger.

* * *


	2. My Hat?

**Stuck With You (Ain't That Bad)

* * *

**

A/N:

Heeey, m'backs! Miss me? Huh? Did'ya? Huh? Huh? Aaaanyways; Chapter Two iiiiis up! Thank you to all who reviewed! You're thankyous are at the bottom!

DISCLAIMER: No...I don't own the Boys...they belong to Matt and Trey...lucky gits...

* * *

Chapter Two - My Hat?

Kyle and Stan were sitting next to each other in English that morning when a though suddenly hit Kyle. Frowning, he leaned in and taking a quick glance to see if the teacher was looking or not, he asked Stan in a low whisper:

"Hey, you know before, when you we're telling us about the new girl, Chloe?"

Stan also frowned slightly, trying to remember the conversation, but he was trying in vain; he scratched the back of his head slightly and shook his head.

"Uh...it was uh..Oh! You said: 'Speaking of Christian stuff. You hear about the new girl?'" Kyle told him.

Stan shrugged "Yeah, and?"

Kyle gritted his teeth in frustration and sighed.

"Dude, Why did you mention her while we were talking about Christian stuff?" he spoke a little louder, but after catching a glare from the teacher, he looked down sheepishly for a few moments before looking back in Stan's direction once more.

"Huh? Oh, cos I heard her parents are like extreme Catholics or something..."

Kyle shrunk in his seat, sulking; Stan raised him eyebrows high, his mouth slightly open.

"Weak.." Kyle mumbled.

"Kyle, since when has her being a Catholic stopped you before." Stan chimed in "You totally went all for it with Rebecca, that Home-School girl.."

Kyle smiled weakly at his best-friend and nodded.

"Thanks, man." he said simply. "But this Chloe chick is awesome man! She didn't even let Cartman pull her down!"

Stan laughed quietly and began to soar his pencil in the air like an aeroplane absent-mindedly. Kyle grinned and stared out of the window, in a dreamy like daze.

"I wonder what's she's like?" Kyle murmmered.

"Dunno, you can only find out though..."

"Huh?"

"Dude" Stan said smacking a hand to his forehead. "Go talk to her!"

"Me? Hell no?"

"Kyle, since when have you been this much of a pussy when it comes to talking to girls?" Stan paused slightly "No, wait; don't answer that..."

Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like years, the school day ended. Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Cartman began walking their way to Stan's house to play on his new Osaka Game Cube 360 that Stan had just gotten for his birthday. Cartman, who also had one, was boasting he could whip all of them in one go. Kenny rolled his eyes as he burned through another ciggerette. As they pasted the Bike Racks, Kyle's face reddened as they were passing Chloe, who was busy unchaining her bike. Stan also spotted her and nudged Kyle encouragingly to talk to her.

"No, Stan!" he hissed.

"Go, on!" Stan hissed back, shoving him closer to the Bike Racks.

Stan managed to push Kyle just far enough to Chloe. Kyle swore at him as she slowly wandered his way up to the brunette girl. Kyle cleared his throat and prayed.

"Uh...Hi."

Chloe looked up, she smiled faintly.

"Hello," she paused slightly, frowning. "Oh, you're the guy I sit next to in our Form..well, Home Class."

Kyle nodded egerly in agreement.

"I'm Kyle; Kyle Broflovski." she managed to say, holding out a gloved hand.

Chloe shook the hand.

"You already know my name...no point in repeating it...oh what the hell...I'm Chloe McCourt."

Kyle tilted his head to one side.

"Is that a Scottish name?" he asked, uncertain.

Chloe shook her head, "Irish," she corrected him "My Dad is an Irish-American...Mum's the British one..."

"Oh...cool," Kyle could really say anything else.

Chloe managed to unchain the final part of her bike. She placed the lock and chain in her bag and flung it over her shoulders.

"Weeeeell," she said smiling "Gotta fly Kyle!" she tapped him on the top of his hat playfully.

She mounted her bike and tilted her head to one side.

"God, your hat is awesome...laters!"

And with that, she sped off out of the School Grounds and down the street, Kyle stared after her, his eyebrows raised and his mouth slightly open.

"My...hat?" he asked aloud.

* * *

**Dankish:**

**xxPainted-redxx: Wow, thankyou! I feel proud when people say they can imagine what's going on as they read!**

**southparkcrazed: Continue I must and shall!**

**Call Me Blue Streak: I hope I stay too. I think i've been missing out on alot! Um...IC? Never heard of that phrase...care to elaborate? Wrath Whale? Meep!**

**Dramagrl: Dankish!**

**Julie: That does sound like a good idea...they'd be like the boy's Doppelgangers! Although it won't fit into this Fic, it would make a pretty cool story and i'll keep it in mind for future FF's! Ever thought of try writing your own FF? It's loadsa fun to do! You should go for it! Thankyou!**


	3. Burning

**Stuck With You (Ain't That Bad)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Yay, chappie! M'really enjoying the fact o' writing this and I hope you've been enjoying it! Thankyou to everyone who reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Blah Blah Blah Matt and Trey Blah Blah Blah...

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Burning**

The next day, being a Saturday, Kyle found himself walking around South Park by himself. Stan was doing the dreaded family outing that Marsh family had recently started doing every month, Cartman – to Kyle's pleasing – was away visiting family for the weekend and Kenny? No, thank you. Kyle really could be bothered to spend hours having cigarette smoke blown into his face; besides, his mother was getting suspicious these past few months, despite the countless time he had told his mother in a subtle manner that he wasn't going to start or had started smoking.

Scuffing his sneakers into the sidewalk, the male tugged on a flame red curl - bored - and tried stuffing it up inside his hat; sometimes he really hated his hair. Thank God for his hat. But despite his tries, the piece of offending hair fell back onto his forehead; sighing, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked on.

That's when he spotted Chloe.

She was crouched on the ground by a crack in between the pavement slabs, clutching what looked like a magnifying glass in a gloved hand. The female's free arm and hand was wrapped around her knees. Her brown hair hung over her face, hiding her away. He could tell she was biting her lips as she pushed back her messy fringe with one hand, showing her pale face. She looked just a she was yesterday, but today, she wore a long black and red striped scarf; so long, it trailed on the ground, a lot.

Gathering himself together, Kyle inhaled deeply and strode over to her; she didn't look up as he approached.

"Hi, Chloe," Kyle said aloud in the cheeriest voice her could put together. "Whatcha up to?"

"Mmm? Oh, burning insects," she said and then looked up "I don't burn incense ya know. I'm not all Hippie-like." she flashed a mischievous grin. "I just had to excuse myself from the teacher,"

"Can I watch?" asked Kyle, taking everything she said in.

Chloe nodded and looked down again. Kyle crouched down beside her, gripping his kneecaps with his gloved hands and watched. The brunette made a 'currently concentrating' face as she focused the light; she looked up and tutted.

"There's not a lot of sun today," she told him.

The female reached into one of her hoodie pockets and produced a multi-coloured tube labelled 'Smarties'.

"English sweets," she explained after viewing Kyle's confused look.

She put down the magnifying glass and used both hands to open the tube; she took off the bright orange plastic lid and looked at its underside.

"I got a 'K'," she said after reading the small 'K' that was inscribed on the lid. "Heeeey, that's 'K'! 'K' is for Kyle!" she gushed.

Kyle laughed and took the lid from her hand to inspect it himself. Chloe tipped the Smarties tube upside down and produced six little Smarties: One red, two blue, an orange, a yellow and a purple. She handed Kyle the two blue and orange and threw the remaining ones into her mouth, crunching on them softly.

"They're just chocolate, covered in this sugared stuff," Chloe told him, "Really nice."

Kyle nodded and tipped them into his mouth, he smiled slightly.

"Thank you, they are kinda cool," he replied.

Chloe shrugged, pushed the empty tube down a nearby drain and picked up the magnifying glass once more; looking skywards for sun, he re-focused the glass onto a little bug scurrying between the two of them. She cheered as it caught fire, burned and died.

"Scream for me, bitch!" she joked as the bug died.

Kyle grinned and began shrieking like a girl, putting on a stupid high-pitched voice.

"Aaaaaaaah, help me! Heeeeelp meeeee!"

The two fell about with laughter.

A voice called out; it was a female's and it spoke with a British accent.

"Chloe! Come back in the house! You'll catch your death out there!"

Chloe groaned and turned her head to face her mother.

"But Mum, I'm wearing two t-shirts, my jacket and my scarf! I'm fine!" she shouted back.

"No buts! Say bye to your friend and in!"

Chloe groaned and stood up. She pocketed the magnifying glass and brushed her jeans down. Kyle did the same.

"Why does your Mom think you'll 'catch your death'?" he asked as her mother went in again.

"Cos she thinks I'll get sick again and it might be serious. I get ill a lot, it was really bad when I was a little girl, but I'm okay now. She just doesn't see it. I'm the baby of the family ya see…" she made a face and not really waiting for a response from Kyle, began to walk off.

"See ya laters, Kyle!" she called to him with a lazy wave and disappeared into her house.

"Bye…" Kyle said rather miserably and quietly. He looked at the orange lid in his hand inscribed with a 'K' and fingered it thoughtfully. Sighing, he placed it safely in his pocket and then shoved his hands in them. Disappointed with their rather short encounter, he walked off, hoping Stan would be home soon.

* * *

**Dankish:**

**Southparkcrazed: Kyle's hat ruuuules!**

**Dramagrl: Dankish -bows-**

**xxPainted-redxx: Ahs, m'sorry. I don't have MS Word and I'm a right lazy buggar soI don't really check. I checked this chapter alot, I hope it's okay! Thanks for tellin' me what IC means!**

**Call Me Blue Streak: You have gotta be the randomness-estreviewer I had,ever! I love the unique-ness, you rule!**


	4. I'm Not Exaggerating

**Stuck With You (Ain't That Bad)

* * *

**

A/N:

This chappie is rather more of a reflection chappie, i'd say. M'not too keen on it, but I do hope my loverly readers like it.

DISCLAIMER: Tra la la, Matt and Trey are awe-some, la la laaa!

* * *

Chapter Four: I'm Not Exaggerating

Chloe closed the door behind her and began to take her scarf off; hanging it on the banister, she walked through to the kitchen, where her mother had retreated to. She sulked at her mother and flung herself onto a chair at the families' newly added breakfast bar.

"Mum," she paused, "We moved from England to make a fresh start. I'm trying to make friends here! Don't you want me to have friends?"

"Of course I do, honey." She said from the sink. "But I don't like you going outside. You know how sick you get..."

"Mum! For goodness sake! We moved to Colarado! It's snows practically all year! there's at least three feet of snow lying outside!"

"Stop exaggerating..."

"I'm not..." she sighed unhappily "It's just, Kyle has been the first person who has actually been nice to me!"

"Kyle? Can't believe you've got a boyfriend already!" it was a new voice that spoke out; Chloe turned her head and rolled her eyes.

Her elder brother, James walked in. He scoffed and messed Chloe's hair with his right hand. He was tall, stock even and compared to him, he did make Chloe look much sicklier; his slightly curled brown hair was short, but James was currently trying to grow it long. His eyes bright and full of youth, when he smiled, which wasn't that often, his braces twinkled.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Chloe shot back with a snarl.

"Oooh, testy aren't we?" he scoffed again and walked to the back door; pausing he put his fingers to his lips and blew a high pitched whistle. A chocolate lab puppy came bounding through and began to jump at James' legs. Grabbing the blue leash that rested on the kitchen bench, he fastened it to the pup's collar with easy and left.

Chloe sighed, knewing she'd lost this arguement, and wandered back to her room.

"Kyle! Stan's on the phone!"

"Okay Mom!"

Kyle rushed to the phone and pushed the dense mass of flame curls from his forhead; he had taken his hat off for now along with his orange coat. He picked up the receiver and pressed it to his ear.

"Stan, you're back, no?"

"Hey dude, m'backs...we had to get home earlier from the lake."

"Why?" Kyle asked, leaning against the wall.

"Shelly," Stan whispered and said no more. Kyle fully understood.

"So, what did you get up to? Kenny?" Stan asked, speaking up again.

"No...I met Chloe," Kyle replied.

"And?"

"Burned bugs on the side-walk...well Chloe did,"

Stan laughed on his side of the phone, Kyle grinned and ran a hand through his red curls. He switched the reciever onto his other side of his face and spoke once more.

"I don't think her Mom likes me..."

"What makes you say that?"

"I dunno...it's just..something's up with Chloe, she says she used to get sick alot,"

"Really? Huh, maybe her Mom's just being overprotective over her"

"You think so?"

"Dude, I totally do...don'texaggerate,"

Kyle sighed and rubbed his eyes sleepily, he had been up early and he was begining to drag. Blinking tiredly, he said his goodbye to Stan and hung up the phone.

Yeah, he thought Chloe was pretty cool; she was friendly and totally...random. Kyle chuckled to himself quietly and scratched at the back of his neck thoughtfully.

* * *

**Dankish:**

**nld200xy: That would be a cool idea, although sometimes, when the makers of shows make their characters 'grow up' it kinda takes away some of that essence that makes their characters who they are. But, a brilliant idea thoughs!**

**Call Me Blue Streak: Er...dankyou? -cowers behind computer chair-**

**southparkcrazed: Never tried it, always wanted to... thanks -bows-**

**Soon To Be World Dominator: Heeeeey, me likey your review! M'truely filled with joy and laughter! Never thought i'd get an actual fan of one of my OC's in this sense. AWESOME! And ohmydeargod! You have just awoken one of my now most favouritest desires! -drools- Kyle, Tweek aaaand Christophe? Yummeh, sign me...or Chloeup ANYDAY! I luff ya tooos! Thankyous! -glompeth-**


	5. Traffic Accident

**Stuck With You (Ain't That Bad)**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hullo! I know the last Chapter was a bit of a downer, but hopefully this one makes up for it. Enjoy pets and keep on Reviewing! -huggles-

* * *

**

Chapter Five: "Traffic Accident..."

A sigh errupted from the still silence of the darkened room, followed by a groan. A hand reached out from underneath the cover that was currently keeping the teen warm; it grabbed the alarm clock by the bed and dragged it under the sheets.

"Ner...aw, Fuck!"

Chloe bolted upright and out of her bed. It was now monday morning and she was running late, incredibly late. She pulled on her jeans and struggled with her top, getting it on the wrong way round. Pulling on her gloves, she rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and splash her face with cool water. She winced slightly, not feeling her best.

"Hope m'not getting ill..." she mumbled to herself.

A few minutes later, she grabbed her school bag and jumped onto her bike, tearing her way along the road to school. She swerved to avoid several cars - caused by the fact she was not quite used to the cars being on the other side of the road - and almost knocked into a bearded man wearing a red-ish pink skull-cap and suit who was probably on his way to work. Chloe breaked hard and pulled her bike to the side to avoid him, but in this attempt, she skidded and was thrown off her bike. The man rushed over to her to help.

"God, are you alright?" Chloe sat up, she could feel the sharp sting from her knee and shin on her right leg, and felt a warm trickle of liquid - blood - on her forhead and another sting on her right cheek; she shook her head to pull herself together and looked up.

"Huh?" she said, dazed.

"You nearly fell into the road!" he cried.

Chloe looked hopelessly to where, if she had landed, she would be road kill by now. She rubbed her head and gingerly got up; a few other people had begun to make a crowd.

"M'fine..." she then cried out, "I'm late!"

She ran over to her bike, pulled it upwards and jumped on it once, more. She shouted 'Sorry' to the man as she sped off once more.

* * *

As Chloe approached the school, it was quiet and no one was walking about. After quickly locking her bike away, she hurried into the school and down the empty corridors to her first lesson, Maths. The brunette peered through the window and saw no teacher in the room; but the class was quietly working. She spotted Kyle and an empty seat infront of him, which Chloe was to sit, she stepped away from the door and pulled her hood up and pulled the top of it down over her eyes; inhaling sharply, she quietly opened the door and tip-toe in. 

A few people did look up as she went in, but Chloe tried to ignore this as she didn't want to make a scene. She was almost at her seat when a female teacher barked out:

"Miss. McCourt, you're late!"

Chloe, who was currently crouched forward as she tip-toed in, shot up straight and jerked her head backwards, making her hood fall off. A few people mumbled in disgust at her facial injuries. Her face was a little muddy from her fall and her cheek was swollen; the trickle of blood had continued down her forhead and was now runnign down the side of her eye.

"Miss. McCourt!" gasped the teacher, more shocked than angry. "What happened?"

Chloe sheepishly looked round at her teacher, mumbling.

"Traffic accident..."

"You were hit by a car? Why aren't you dead?" Cartman blurted out.

"Shut the hell up, Fat-Ass!" shouted Kyle and Chloe in union.

"Silence!" the female teacher barked again, slamming her fist on her desk. "McCourt, Nurses Office, now." she pointed to the door.

Chloe shot a quick glanced at Kyle and left.

At Recess, Kyle found Chloe sitting alone one of the picnic benches; he climbed easily onto it and sat beside her. Chloe's blood had been cleaned away and she had two, small butterfly Stiches on her forhead; her cheek was still a little swollen and was now rather bruised.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" he asked her.

Chloe sighed and touched her swollen cheek softly.

"Like I said: Traffic Accident.." she mumbled.

"Really?" he said, actually surprised.

"Yeah...almost ran into several cars and knocked into this guy...that's how I fell off.." she explained.

"Oh..."

Chloe nodded and looked at Kyle; she reached over and grabbed Kyle's hat. Despite his outburst, she took it off his head and placed it on her own. It was slightly too big for her, but she kept it on anyways. She put both her hands on her head, pushing the green hat firmly on her head and keeping her hands there so Kyle couldn't get it back from her. She grinned, the rim of the hat half over her eyes; she cooed to herself, noticing Kyle's mass of red curls.

"Wow, your hair is awesome!" she half squealed.

Kyle also grinned, blushing slightly. Chloe took one hand off her head and petted his hair; she let her other hand fall down by her side and she patted his head for a few moments, then stopped. They sat in an awkward silence until the bell rang; Chloe stood up and pulled Kyle's hat off her head. She put it neatly back on his head, smiled and tapped his nose.

"Laters, I got Art now...really don' wanna miss it!" Chloe told him and left.

Kyle bit his lip and watched her leave; he was still blushing madly. As soon as was out of earshot, she sighed.

"Fucking hell, dude.." he said weakly.

* * *

**Dankish:**

**nld200xy: I am? Awesome! FirstI heard about this...is there a Fan Club? -giggle-**

**blue-eyed-4: As you wish! Enjoy and buh-bye too!**

**Call Me Blue Streak: lmao...Yeah i know the last Chappie sucked...but I hope you likey this one! -cowers once more-**

**Aerine Lillet : -whimpers- Chloe's not a Mary -Sue? The C2 this Fic is in also is for Non-Slash and OC Fics too! Not just Mary-Sues! I HATE MARY-SUES! -hyper ventilates-**


	6. Deal

**Stuck With You (Ain't That Bad)

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Yup, another Chappie for yous. I might be changing aspects of some of the characters in this fic, m'not too sure. Still need that help, Relle.. -prods- Buuut, ya prolly hungover still from ya birthday last night, so i'll wait. grins**

**DISCLAIMER: Ya know the Drill...**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR 'SOON TO BE WORLD DOMINATOR': Omfg. I AM gonna be writing that Slashie fic, for you! And you're gonna be IN it! I'm willing to put it up, but I need you to contact me about it asap and then we can get it up!

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Deal**

Later that day, Kyle bade goodbye to Chloe and made his way home, accompanied - naturally - by Kenny, Cartman and Kenny. As he entered his home, he was greeted by his Father who was sitting at the Kitchen table, sorting throught his Suitcase.

"Hey, Dad," he greeted, pulling a chair up and sitting opposite him.

"Hi Kyle, how was school?" she asked his son.

"Same old stuff..." He replied boredly. "You?"

"Nearly got run over by some English girl on her bike this morning. I-"

"Chloe!" Kyle shouted out.

Kyle's father looked over at his son with a strange look on his face, he tilted his head to one side and raised his eyebrows slighty.

"Um...uh," Kyle fought for words, "Chloe, a friend from school. I saw her and she told me she'd been in an accident." he explained.

"Is she alright?" his father asked.

"She'll live," he replied, getting up and grabbing a can of Coke from fridge. "Looks abit beaten up, but she says she's fine,"

The red-head shrugged and grabbed his coat again. He shoved the can of unopened Coke in his coat pocket and pulled his gloves back on; he went to the back door, paused and turned to his Father, waving to him slightly.

"Later Dad, I'm going to the Park for a while!" he paused slighty and nodded to himself. "I'll be home for Dinner,"

* * *

Chloe lazily put her bike away and dragged her feet to her front door; using her door key, she entered and found herself in an empty house. She walked through to the kitchen and found no one.

"Hullo, anyone home yet?" she called.

There came no answer.

Shrugging, she went over to the refridgerator and wrote a note on the notepad that was stuck on it.

'Out for a walk, be back for dinner. Chloe X'

She nodded at her note and left.

* * *

As Kyle found himself at the Park, he saw it was empty apart from three people: Two younger boys were throwing themselves round and round on the Round-about and someone else was on the swings. Chloe.

Stuffing his hands inside his coat pockets, he made his way over to her. She was swinging back and forth at a high height and at a hastening speed; this caused her hair to go everywhere as she did. Her legs kicked powerfully, causing her to go higher and higher. She leaned back, so far that her back was almost straight horizontally. The brunette blinked as she saw Kyle, but continued to swing.

"Hi!" she shouted, rather breathless.

"Um, hey there," Kyle replied, grinning. "Can I join?"

"Sure!" Chloe shouted again, "Supposed to be a Free Country, right?"

Kyle laughed and sat on the swing next to Chloe; he rocked back and forth, slow at first, but then gradually getting faster. Soon, he was almost as high as Chloe, who was cheering and encouraging him to swing higher.

"So!" he said to her, "You alright after this morning?"

"Yeah! Fine!" she replied. "Feel sorry for the guy I almost hit though! Got the fright of his life!"

"Funny you should mention that..." Kyle siad, slowing. "That Dude you hit was my Dad!"

Chloe lunged out. She threw herself forward, jumping from the swing seat; the female waved her arms slightly in a slight panic of falling, like she always did, before finally landing. She landed on two feet, but her legs bucked and she went down on one knee. After letting her dizziness disappear, she picked herself up and dusted her jeans down. Chloe turned towards Kyle, who had just about stopped; his trainers scuffing the dirt below him.

"I did?" she asked timidly. "Is he alright?"

Kyle nodded and came to a complete halt. He hopped off the swing and walked a few steos beside her.

"Yeah, he's fine." he told her.

Chloe rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly and shook her head.

"Ack, I feel real bad now...wish I could say Sorry more properly..." she mumbled.

"Well," Kyle began. "Maybe you could come over one day, then you could."

Chloe grinned and nodded; she grabbed onto his arm playfully, brought it upwards and hi-fied his hand. Kyle blushed slightly and stuck his hands into his coat pockets again.

"Deal?" he then asked.

"You betcha! Deal!" she cheered.

* * *

**Thankies:**

**Soon to be World Dominator : Tweek? Bwahaha, wait till you see what i've got instore for HIM! Get onto Kyle and Christophe when you can and don't forget to contact me! An yus, Slash ish very good... -evil laugh-**

**Call Me Blue Streak: They'll hook up, eventually...**

**Elfish Etyma: Bah, curse you 'Relle... buut at least you said one nice thing and for that, I thank you!**

**Kyleisawesome14: Woah, calm down, hun! All of us here want a peice of Kyle and his purtyfuls hair! Thanks for the review!**


End file.
